Tell a Megazoid How To Get To Sesame Street
by zooman
Summary: My story is a comedy sequel to the Outer Limits episode The Duplicate Man.


Tell a Megazoid How To Get To Sesame Street

It was a warm spring day in Sesame Street. Big Bird was sitting in his nest talking on his blue telephone, in his right yellow hand. The phone had the green Sesame Street sign logo along it's right side. Big Bird was talking excitedly into the phone. "Yes," he said again, "yes, yes it will be great! I didn't even know till now that I even had a twin brother, so this will be so fine!" Big Bird just kept on and on chatting into the phone. "Oh wow! I can't wait to show you all around Sesame Street! You'll meet Bob, and Susan, and Mr. Hooper, and Gordon and David and Ernie and Bert...". Big Bird just sat quietly listening to whatever chat was coming from the phone, then a few minutes later he muttered happily: "Oh ok then! See you then Manny! Bye bye!"

Big Bird then hung up the phone and stepped his huge yellow body out of his nest, and walked over to the door of his private space on Sesame Street. "WOW! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE!" He opened the door and walked down Sesame Street.

As he walked casually he passed the Snuffleleupagus rambling very slowly down the pavement towards him. "Hi Snuffy," Big Bird greeted his friend happily. "Hey Bird," the Snuffleleupagus said to him, "how's it going? I'm on my way to Siberia later today to try to thaw out my Uncle Mark, who's been in suspended animation since he fell asleep on a glacier during the last Ice Age, and has been stuck there ever since. You want to come along?" Big Bird just shook his head. "Hey Snuffy, can you guess-no pun intended-who's coming to Sesame Street in a half an hour?" The brown shaggy elephant type muppet just his head. "No. Who?" "My long lost twin brother Manny!" Big Bird jumped up and down a little ways, very excitedly, "I didn't even know untill now that I even had a twin brother!" Big Bird waved his arms about. "Oh...that's great Bird!" exclaimed the Snuffleleupagus happily, "I would love to meet him!" "Oh you will!" exclaimed Big Bird, "I can't wait!" The shaggy elephant muppet then rambled off.

Just then Susan came walking down the street in a light blue dress and a gold necklace. "Hey Big Bird!" Susan greeted grinning, "how's it going today?" "Hey guess what Susan?!" Big Bird told her in a happy tone of voice, "my long lost twin brother Manny is coming for a visit in half an hour!" The gorgeous, young dark skinned woman suddenly looked rather puzzled. "Big Bird, I didn't know you had a twin brother." Susan said, perplexed, "news to me." "I didn't know I had a twin brother eitheir untill today," Big Bird told her.

Just then, the trash can of Oscar the Grouch flung open. The green, furry muppet popped his head out angerly. "HEY! HEY! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YOU! I"M TRYING TO HAVE A NAP!" Oscar shouted, while slamming a green fist down on the rim of the trash can, "I was up all night long waiting for my stock of roast chicken dinner and bottles of milk to spoil! So c'mon! How am I going to get a bad case of food poisoning and and then get everybody on Sesame Street ill and throwing up, if you keep disturbing me!?"

Big Bird and Susan both took a few steps towards the trash can. "Oscar, my twin brother Manny is coming in half an hour!" Big Bird exclaimed happily, "I can't wait for you to meet him!" Susan smiled. Oscar just shook his head in disgust. "A family reunion huh?! Great! Well, if there's any screaming and shouting and domestic family quarrels then give me a call, as I want to sit and enjoy the whole thing! Heh heh!" Susan and Big Bird both looked at each other. "UNTILL THEN!" Oscar shouted in frustration, "LET ME SLEEP!" And with that he put his head back into the trash can and slammed the lid shut.

Meanwhile, somewhere's in space, a large, gray, spaceship with a rectangular upper body and a a square lower body, and covered with all kinds of weird alien writing and designs in big, red letters all along it's metal body, was zooming through space, while making a loud, electronic static type sound. Several round windows were situated all around the middle of it's body.

Inside the spaceship, in the upper body, the gray, rectangular walls were covered with dark blue and white circular computers making all kinds of very strange mechanical noises. "Doing away with the scientists who captured me on my home planet, and tried to smuggle me to sell me to a zoo on a human space colony on Neptune, was the easy part," an eerie sounding, male sinister toned voice spoke quietly to itself from somewhere's in the spaceship, "I studied the spaceship engineering data, to learn how to pilot this human craft. Unlike humans we of my race can memorize advanced scientific details instantly! The hard part will be hiding out on earth undetected. I want to find others of my race hiding out on earth, as I know that one human Carter James smuggled quite a few there, and then we can ultimately destroy all the humans and take Earth for ourselves! I didn't know about the existence of a long lost twin brother on Earth till now!" The voice became even more sinister and evil in it's tone.

Part of one of the blue and white computers slid open in a triangular fashion making a loud electronic whistling sound, revealing a computer screen. An image-a full bodyshot-of Big Bird suddenly appeared on the screen. A loud, weird, alien sounding heavy breathing sound could be heard. "I hope my twin brother can help me hideout safely from the humans and help me to attack and hunt down humans! And he might know where others of our race are hiding out and how we can stalk and wipe out humans everywhere!" The eerie sounding, male voice made a creepy, loud heavy breathing sound as it spoke to itself. "I'm sure Big Bird can help me do all that!Grahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Outside, in space, the spaceship sped past the planet Mars, then past the moon and was headed straight towards the big blue marble directly ahead of it.

Inside the spaceship, in the control room in the upper body of the metal beast, the loud, weird alien sounding heavy breathing was louder than ever.

Part of the wall slid open automatically making a loud electronic chiming sound, and revealed the planet Earth looming forwards. "We of my race can mind read humans," the eerie sounding, alien, sinister male voice spoke to itself in a creepy evil kind of way, while making a loud, weird heavy breathing sound, "we can reproduce faster than humans...in a month I can make thirty of my offspring to find and destroy humans! We can sink our claws, our sharp talons into their bodies, and do away with them quickly!" A loud, alien chirping sound followed by a gutteral sound.

Then part of one of the blue and white computers slid open automatically in an oval shape. A large, oval computer screen appeared. An image of the green Sesame Street sign logo materialized slowly onto the screen. The loud, heavy breathing sound became louder than ever and became mixed with animal chirps and gutteral sounds. The music from the Sesame Street theme song came out of the computer screen and played softly in the control room. "But, first, tell me how to get to Sesame Street!" the eerie sounding, creepy alien voice said outloud to itself.

The alien spaceship zoomed down into the clear blue skies, causing a streak of blue beams to emit from all directions from every part of it's metal body.

Back on Sesame Street, Big Bird walked casually past the right side of Mr. Hooper's store. Mr. Hooper stepped out of the store pushing a broom. He looked up and greeted the big yellow muppet politely. "Hello Big Bird," he said. "Hello Mr. Looper," Big Bird looked down at the elderly store owner and greeted him. "Hooper," the man corrected him, "it's Hooper! Hooper!" "Well guess what, my long lost twin brother Manny is coming to visit Sesame Street shortly, "Big Bird told him excitedly while waving his yellow hands about. Mr. Hooper just looked at Big Bird confused for a minute. "I didn't know you had a twin brother Big Bird," Mr. Hooper said at last. "Neither did I," replied Big Bird, "his name's Manny. I didn't know about him till today."

Then David stepped out of Mr. Hooper's store followed by Louise and Maria. David wore blue jeans and short sleeved red shirt and a blue cowboy hat, while Louise wore blue jeans, and short sleeved white shirt and Maria wore a white dress with giant red asterixes dotting the material. Her dark hair was pulled up in a bun. Mr. Hooper turned around to look at the people who stood behind him. "Hey guess what everybody, Big Bird has a long lost twin brother coming to visit him!" Mr. Hooper excitedly told everybody the news, while sweeping quickly with his broom. Maria burst into a wide grin. "Hey that's great Big Bird!" Maria said as she moved towards the huge, yellow muppet while glancing up at him happily, "I didn't know you had a twin brother?!" Louise looked very bewildered. "A long lost twin brother?" the hispanic man shook his head and looked at the ground, "that's certainly odd." "I didn't know about Manny eitheir," Big Bird told Louise happily, "but my mom told me that my dad came from outer space originally and that I have a twin I never knew about." David had a suspicous look on his face. "I don't know Big Bird," the young black said, as he just stood there looking very confused, as if something just wasn't right, "this doesn't add up somehow." "Oh c'mon David!" Big bird jumped up and down excitedly, "I'm going to be reunited with family! Now c'mon! Sing along!"

Big Bird went into a song about family. Music began playing from somewhere's. Louise and Maria both went into a dance number as they sang. They both did the charleston, during the catchy music, while they and Big Bird all sang a song about family. Big Bird joined them in doing the charleston.

Then Gordon came walking past the left side of Mr. Hooper's store, dressed in tan corduroy pants, black boots and a tan sweater. "Hey, what's going on?!" he asked everybody with a happy look on his face as he noticed Big Bird and Louise and Maria dancing and singing a song about family. "Hey Gordon, I found out today that I have a long lost twin brother!" Big Bird told the bald black man happily and loudly. "Hey that's great Big Bird!" Gordon replied as he too began joining in singing the song about family while moving his body into the charleston dance movements. "I don't know Big Bird, "David said in a concerned tone of voice as he looked up at the charleston dancing giant yellow muppet, while slowly shaking his head, "something doesn't add up, about this. Keeping a twin brother a secret for all this time is not normal. It means something's wrong..." "Oh c'mon David!" Maria said while doing the charleston dance number, "Big Bird has a family member coming! So join in" Big Bird, Maria, Gordon, and Louise all went back to singing the song about family while dancing to some catchy music playing loudly from somewhere's.

The song went like this: "FAMILY IS LOVELY! FAMILY IS GREAT! IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW SOMEONE LOVES ME! FAMILY IS IMPORTANT! FAMILY IS JOY! FAMILY IS A BROTHER, OR A SISTER OR A COUSIN OR AN AUNT, OR ..."

"A MURDEROUS MEGAZOID!" the eerie sounding male alien voice shouted to itself from inside the control room of the spaceship.

On the huge window of the grey control room, clouds and clear blue sky could be seen.

A not very clear reflection on the glass on the window revealed a brief glance of a terrifying, sinister looking, giant bird alien. "THAT'S WHAT THE HUMANS WILL ALWAYS REGARD MY RACE AS!" The eerie sounding, sinister toned voice made a loud, screeching gutteral sound as it spoke the words to itself.

From far down below the window the large green Sesame Street sign could be seen plainly on a street.

 _"From the vast reaches of space, who knows what kinds of alien life could exist out there. Mabey aliens who are kind and benevolent or perhaps, aliens who are far more primitive. Who knows. And who knows as to whether such alien life forms have already come to our planet without our knowledge. On this bright spring day an alien being is trying to get to Sesame Street." (the Controller)._

Ernie and Bert were both happily building a sandcastle on the beach. Both of them wore heavy sunglasses, and were shirtless and wore blue swim trunks,as they continued to build the large sand building. "Hey Ernie, " said Bert, "how many turrets are we going to put in?" Ernie pounded some some wet sand on the top of the castle. "Oh I don't know Bert," Ernie replied, "let's just..."

At that moment, a loud, weird screaming electronic sound could be heard coming far above the two muppets. Ernie and Bert both looked up into the sky and saw the spaceship descending downwards. "WOW!" shouted Bert, "DO YOU SEE THAT ERNIE!" "WOW INDEED BERT!" Ernie shouted astounded, "a ship from outer space Bert! Let's tell everybody on Sesame Street!"

Ernie suddenly took off towards the left side of the beach, carrying a huge brown bag over his shoulder. Bert just stared up at the landing spaceship. "WOW ERNIE!" Bert called out, not knowing that his muppet companion had already taken off, "JUST IMAGINE WHAT PLANET THAT SHIP MIGHT HAVE COME FROM!?" Bert just stood there watching the spaceship coming down from the blue sky. "ARE THERE PIDGEONS ON THEIR HOME PLANET!?"

Then, Bert looked about himself in surprise. "HEY WHERE'S ERNIE!?" Bert shouted in desperation. "ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNIEEEE! YOU TOOK ALL OUR CLOTHES!"

Elsewhere Harry Monster and the Cookie Monster were standing behind a brick wall against a red backdrop, with the two monsters facing each other (Cookie Monster standing at the right of Harry). A giant sized chocolate chip cookie (the size of a man's body) was situated on the wall between the two blue furred muppets. Cookie Monster was staring at the giant sized cookie and jumping and up and down and waving his blue furred hands all about wildly. "Now Cookie Monster, " Harry told the Cookie Monster sternly, "you can't have the cookie untill you can tel me what letter of the alphabet the cookie resembles." The Cookie Montser just stood there looking confused.

Then, the spaceship crashed right through the red backdrop behind the two blue furred muppets. Harry and the Cookie Monster and the giant sized cookie went flying high upwards against the red! Harry and the Cookie Monster both shouted in surprise as they waved their blue furred arms and legs excitedly.

The giant, chocolate chip cookie broke into hundreds of tiny crumbly pieces!

The spaceship issued a loud, electronic screaming sound.

 _The shock of a ship from space showing up on Earth, could be a shocking, terrifying experience for people of the planet Earth. Nobody can know what kind of reaction earth people would have upon first seeing a ship carrying an alien being, suddenly come to Earth. But it's safe to say that eventually, after the initial shock, that calmness and level headedness would ensue." (the Controller)_

Harry Monster and Cookie Monster landed on their stomachs down on the brick wall against the red backdrop. The pieces of the giant sized chocolate chip cookie were scattered everywhere all about the brick wall.

The Cookie Monster immediately began jumping up and down the brick wall, growling loudly and stuffing the crumbled pieces of the cookie into his mouth!

Right outside Mr. Hooper's store on Sesame Street Big Bird, Gordon, Maria, Susan, Louise, Bob (wearing a blue business suit and tie), Mr. Hooper, and David all stared up in disbelief! They were joined by a crowd of little children, who also looking upwards. A loud, electronic screaming sound echoed all about Sesame Street.

The grey spaceship was dropping down from the clouds and landing downwards to Sesame Street!

The spaceship was dropping down slowly past the basket ball court on the street.

Grover Monster, Harry Monster, Cookie Monster and Herbert Birdsfoot all gathered in front of Big Bird and the others watching the spaceship coming down from the sky and landing right in the basket ball court on Sesame Street. "Ye gads!" exclaimed Herbert Birdsfoot, "contact perhaps with an alien lifeform. Hmmmmmmmmmm." He shook his head.

Susan tapped Bob on the right shoulder as both of them watched in awe, the grey spaceship landing a little ways in front of them on Sesame Street. "Say Bob, what's the letter for today's show?' she asked him nervously. Bob just kept staring straight ahead at the landing metal object. "Why do you ask?" he said uneasily. "Well I thought mabey it was supposed to...uh... be the letter S," she replied as she stared at the landing spaceship, "s for spaceship." The electronic screaming sound echoing from the ship died down to low whine, as the spaceship landed with a thud.

Big Bird jumped up and down eagerly. "That must be my long lost twin brother Manny!" he shouted joyfully, "he's landed at last!" Big Bird started walking towards the spaceship a short distance in front of him. Everybody else just stood there staring in awe.

 _"An alien being landing on Earth would be one of the most exciting, Earth shattering pieces of news ever. Who can say what the first reaction to such an event would be." (the Controller)_

Big Bird moved casually towards the grey spaceship now standing perfectly still on the street. "Say, Mr. Gooper!" he called out at once... "HOOPER! HOOPER!" the elderly, be speckled store owner corrected him, as he stared in awe straight ahead at the large spaceship. The main, viewing window on the upper body of the ship, was glowing in a bright sky blue light, which illuminated the faces of all the people and muppets watching it on Sesame Street.

Inside the control room of the spaceship, the bright, glowing sky blue light of the main window bathed the entire room in blue. A loud, birdlike, alien chirping-combination gutteral sound thundered all about the room. A brief, faint reflection of a horrifying, giant birdlike creature appeared on the glowing blue lighted window.

 _Perhaps more interesting, on the day that aliens land on our blue Earth, from an alien's prospective, what would be the alien's first viewpoint of what goes on in our civlization. (the Controller)._

Then, one of the blue and white computers slid upwards automatically revealing a triangular shaped computer screen. A loud, heavy, frightening, alien breathing loud echoed all about the control room, as a brown feathery very sharp talon turned a diamond shaped white knob underneath the screen. A loud, terrifying alien chirping sound screamed out about the control room. An image of three bald, white robed cone headed beings appeared on the screen: a man, a girl and a woman, all moving in weird motions around a yellow wall papered bedroom around a yellow blanketed bed, appeared on the computer. A loud sigh could be heard. White laser beams came out of the coneheaded beings eyes and at each other as they moved about the bedroom. "We...are...the...coneheads!" the man shouted, grinning. All over the control room, while the image played out on the screen, the being watching the image let a loud sigh. "That's not what i wanted to see," an eerie, male, alien birdlike screeching voice echoed about the grey control room.

The light brown, feathery, very very sharp large talon twisted the diamond shaped knob below the computer screen yet again. Then, an image of a animated cartoon black woman with long hair and a white bodysuit against a dark green coloured back drop quickly materialized on the computer screen. The animated cartoon black woman was holding up a large white block letter of the letter X, with both hands. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm!" the being watching the computer screen from inside the control room, said to itself in it's eerie, alien, birdlike voice.

Outside the spaceship on Sesame Street, the muppet and human group all just stood there staring at the spaceship in awe.

Big Bird kept on walking towards the ship.

"This is a very happy day for Big Bird, "Maria said to the group of little kids, as she moved towards them and looked down at them smiling, "Big Bird is finally going to be united with a twin brother he never knew about," she said while spreading her arms outwards about the children, "being reunited with a family member is very important," Maria continued, beaming.

Then, the very top of the upper body of the grey spaceship slid open sideways, like a panel sliding open.

Then, a large, frightening looking, light brown coloured feathery birdlike looking creature leaped out of the opening at the top of the spaceship and jumped down on the pavement below.

Big Bird stopped walking and just stared at the being.

Everybody else watching just screamed in fear!

The being had a big, black beak, three brown very sharp talons or claws at the end of it's arms. And three large toes with sharp brown talons. The being was covered in a combination of both light brown feathers and fur! A long, brown feathered tail lashed from side to side!The being had large, b shaped black eyes. The being let out a loud, blood curdling screeching and grunting sound which echoed all about the whole street. All of the windows on Mr. Hooper's store shattered!

Everybody watching just screamed.

Maria turned to look at the horrifying alien being and put her hands to her mouth and screamed in sheer terror!

"Manny, is that you?" Big Bird asked the being who just stood there outside it's spaceship. The birdlike, alien creature was HUGE, massively built! "You're my long lost twin brother Manny!" Big Bird told the being rather unnervingly, "gosh! You're not what I expected!" Big Bird's whole yellow feathered body shook with fear. The birdlike alien being in front of him waved his sharp brown talons up and down in a scary kind of way.

The birdlike alien then turned his head and looked at Big Bird. It's black eyes roving from side to side. "Yes, Big Bird," the being screeched and growled in a sinister, frightening animal/alien kind of sound. All the humans and muppets standing watching all screamed, afraid! The being then grabbed Big Bird with both it's talons on the muppets shoulders and let out loud alien sounding laughter, which chimed all about the whole neighborhood.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOY!" Grover shouted in fear with his blue furred muppet mouth wide open.

"I'm your long lost twin brother!" the birdlike creature told Big Bird in an alien screeching voice. It hugged Big Bird who just stood there. "I'm known as a megazoid," the alien being told him in it's weird, screeching voice with some grunts mixed in, "I come from a distant galaxy."

"It's a very interesting theory about aliens from other planets," Herbert Birdsfoot said to everyone around him, "it's been said that aliens in other galaxies could be far more advanced than we are on Earth. They could have technology far in advance of our own. We could be thousands of years behind them in just about everything. One of Einstein's theories..."

The megazoid turned away from Big Bird and eyed the group watching him from Mr. Hooper's store. He turned his body was side to side in a stealthy kind of way, while slowly raising his talons.

"Just stick with teaching a letter of the alphabet Herbert," Susan told him sarcastically, as she shot a glance down on the muppet then looked with fear at the megazoid. Her eyes opened wide with terror. She looked like she was going to scream any minute. "Big Bird, your long lost twin brother is a megazoid!" she warned her yellow muppet companion, very cautiously, "and judging by the looks of him, I don't megazoids are up to anything good."

"Do you megazoids eat cookies?" the Cookie Monster asked the frightening alien being.

"What do you think Herbie?" Grover asked Herberts Birdsfoot as he took a step to the left side of his fellow muppet.

Herbert Birdsfoot thought for a minute, as he watched the movement of the megazoid, then he said, "well Grover, my theory is that this alien being must have travelled at nearly the speed of light to reach our galaxy. I believe that Einstein's theory of relativity was that any spaceship going at the speed of light,many decades would pass on Earth, while in the spaceship's time..."

Grover Monster finally just looked up and fainted, falling backwards.

"What do you want!?" Bob called to the megazoid. His eyes wide

The megazoid then turned and put his right taloned arm around Big Bird. "Big Bird, my brother, you and I will do many things together, "the megazoid told the yellow feathered muppet in it's eerie, alien screeching/grunting tone of voice, "you can help me here on Earth."

Big Bird just shook with fear. "Uh...how so?" Big Bird asked his brother in a fearful way.

The megazoid raised his feathered and furred shoulders to his head and growled loudly. "You will help me to hunt down and destroy all humans everywhere! You will help me do away with human beings on Earth and help me to find other megazoids in hiding!" The megazoid spoke in it's loud, eerie, alien sounding, voice as it slowly turned his head to look into Big Bird's eyes. Big Bird shook with fear, "we megazoids are lethal against humans! Some humans even tried to kidnap us from our home world, and smuggle us to Earth as weopons!"

At that moment, the muppet fellow Harvey Kneeslapper came walking up to the megazoid, and waved his hands up to his muppet jaw with a big grin. "Walllll then, uh...I guess we better call Ellen Ripley huh? Hahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahaah!"

The megazoid looked down brief second at Harvey Kneeslapper then turned his attention on Big Bird yet again. "We megazoids have a more rapid reproduction cycle than humans..."

Admidst the muppet and human group watching the megazoid while standing outside Mr. Hooper's store, this one two year old, blonde haired boy in a red sweater tugged on the end of Susan's dress as he looked up curiously at her. Susan looked down at the little boy. "Susan, what's a reproductive cycle? We never learned about that on Sesame Street?"

Susan just frowned and shook her head. "Harold, I'll tell you ten years later." She then sighed and looked back with fear at the megazoid.

"Oh yessssssssssssss!" the megazoid nodded at Big Bird in a slow creepy kind of manner, "soon there will be as many as thirty megazoids running about!"

Just then the muppet character of the Count walked up to the megazoid right beside Harvey Kneeslapper, and let out a wide grin. "THIRTY YOU SAY!" the Count shouted enthusiastically, "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, ELEVEN, TWELVE, THIRTEEN, FOURTEEN, FIFTEEN, ..."

The megazoid looked down in shock at the Count, and let out a loud growl.

Elsewhere, Kermit the Frog sat perched on white wall, against a white backdrop, with a giant white letter of the number seven perched on the wall at the left side of him. "Hi o, Kermit The Frog here," the muppet said cheerfully, "here to talk about the number seven. Now..."

The muppet was interrupted by a loud growling sound from somewhere's way off. A weird alien screeching sound followed. Kermit the frog's green muppet body trembled in fright. "Gosh!" the scared looking muppet exclaimed with fear, "what was that!? Golly!"

After a second, Kermit The Frog relaxed a bit then continued his speech. "Anyways, the number seven..."

"We megazoids are killers! We are very dangerous to other humans!" The megazoid told Big Bird in his alien screeching and growling kind of animal voice. "You being my twin brother will help me to hunt down and any and all humans!" The megazoid took a step back and slowly waved his talons about.

Big Bird also took a step backwards and couldn't seem to stop quaking in fear. "Mr. Mooper!" he called out!

"Hooper!" the elderly store owner called back as he watched the megazoid in fear while dropping his broom on the pavement.

Big Bird slowly and carefully backed fearfully away from the megazoid. "Well Mr. Trooper, I wondered if mabey you have a big thing of bird seed in your store. Mabey if we give him bird seed he might go away."

The megazoid moved his body steadily towards Big Bird. "Don't you want to help me to hunt down and exterminate and destroy and wipe out all humans everywhere!?" the megazoid spoke in his terriyfing, screeching/grunting. gutteral alien animal kind of way.

Big Bird kept slowly walking backwards and trembling. "Uh...you mean just on Sesame Street?" he asked nervously.

The megazoid bunched his sharp talons into fists and pushed them in front of his body. His feathery tail whipped the pavement by moving up and down. The pavement on the street actually developed a few cracks. "NO!" the alien being shouted in frustration, while making loud chilling animal grunts and screeching sounds, "I MEAN YOU HELP ME HUNT DOWN AND DESTROY HUMANS EVERYWHERE! WE MEGAZOIDS ARE PREDATORS AND DESTROYERS OF HUMANS!" The alien's last words became a loud terrifying screech.

Then, a male muppet character with a blue face, a black moustache and policemen cap and uniform came moving up to the megazoid, carrying a baton in his left, skinny , blue hand. "Ok, that's it," the muppet policeman told the sinister birdlike alien right skinny muppet hand, "I'm taking you in for disturbing the peace on Sesame Street pal!"

The megazoid just glared at Big Bird with his b shaped black bird eyes. "I'M TALKING ABOUT US MEGAZOIDS DESTROYING ALL HUMANS EVERYWHERE! HUNTING DOWN AND WIPING HUMANS OUT OF EXISTENCE! ELIMINATING ALL HUMANS EVERYWHERE ON EARTH!" the alien being screeched and growled the words in a loud frightening way.

The muppet policeman just nodded and waved his white baton. "Yup that's disturbing the peace pal," the muppet policeman told him, "I'm going to take you in."

Big Bird just took more steps backwards and shook with fear. "Uhhhhhhhhhh...say Manny...uh...how about we play jacks instead?"

The megazoid went wild! The dangerous alien being darted past Big Bird and towards the group of muppets and humans, while waving it's very sharp brown talons up and down, lashing it's thick feathery and furry tail up and down and causing cracks in the pavement, and letting out an ear splitting growling sound while slowly opening it's beak as wide as possible!

Everybody standing outside Mr. Hooper's store just screamed and got ready to run, but the birdlike alien being was already upon them! Harry Monster and Cookie Monster and Grover and Herbert's Birdsfoot all went flying in every direction while waving their arms and legs, while shouting in fear! the little kids all ran away! Susan found herself flying upwards and smack into Bob and both of them collapsed on the pavement! The alien creature made it's loud, terrifying breathing sounds yet again. "A pervert too," insulted Susan as she closed her eyes and lay on Bob unconcious. One massive birdlike clawed appendenge grabbed the front of Gordon's shirt and tossed him into David and both fell over on the pavement. Then another clawed, brown taloned hand grabbed Maria's left leg and threw her at Louise and both of them landed, shouting on the pavement. Mr. Hooper bent down to pick up his broom, and tried to swat the wildly moving, and growling megazoid with the broom handle. Big Bird just jumped up and down.

The muppet policeman came towards the left side of the megazoid, but the alien being turned and growled at him, and picked up the muppet with both hands and tossed him upwards! The muppet character waved his arms and legs and shouted as he dropped his baton and went flying upwards and into and shattering the window of one of the higher up apartments on the apartment buildings!

Harvey Kneeslapper and the Count started running in the direction of the trash can, while shouting in fear, but the megazoid turned and leaped after them! The alien being then grabbed both of the muppet characters, and tossed them both upwards!

Both of the muppet characters could be shouting, as two windows were heard shattering!

 _"Contact with an alien lifeform may not be as peacefull or benign as we humans may hope for. There could be serious consequences." (the Controller)._

By Mr. Hooper's store, Maria sat up, very, very dazed. "Sesame Street today, was brought to you by the numbers seven..."

"THIRTY!" the Count's voice shouted from somewhere's interrupting Maria.


End file.
